The concept of using a cover to protect an automobile's exterior surface is well-known. As such, numerous inventions have been conceived that embody the basic theme of covering an automobile with a protective material to protect it from environmental forces (e.g., wind, rain, snow, solar radiation), other objects, other adjacent automobiles, etc.
In its most basic form, an automobile cover can be formed from a single piece of fabric that is draped over the top of the automobile. This type of conventional automobile cover may further include various cords, belts, ties, etc., all in an effort to maintain the placement of the automobile cover while in use. Numerous other devices have been added to these conventional automobile covers in an effort to improve their functionality and/or the aesthetic appearance.
Nevertheless, conventional automobile covers, as well as most non-conventional automobile covers, suffer from many drawbacks. For example, many automobile covers are comprised of nothing more than a fabric bag. As such, they touch and thereby scratch the automobile's paint while in use. Fabric covers are also difficult to use and can require substantial physical effort to deploy. In many instances, the covers must be stretched over the automobile by hand. Accordingly, two or more people are often needed to effectively cover and uncover an automobile using a conventional automobile cover. Furthermore, the physical process of installing an automobile cover can be dirty. This is especially true when covering or uncovering an automobile cover that fits over dirty wheels and under bumpers. As many automobile cover users can undoubtedly attest, any physical contact with the automobile cover during the process of covering or uncovering the automobile can potentially ruin the user's clothing. Even further, covering and uncovering an automobile cover can take a substantial amount of time. In today's busy world where every second counts, the disadvantages of this are readily apparent. As yet another example, most conventional automobile covers do not allow ingress or egress from the automobile when the automobile cover is deployed. This may be desirable to quickly access an item in the automobile without removing the automobile cover in its entirety. Finally, some automobile covers require modification of the automobile's trunk or bumper to be effective. For example, some automobile covers require attachments to be installed inside or on the vehicle, such as bolts, rods, hooks, and straps to be effective for its intended purpose. But not all automobile users are willing to physically alter or affect their vehicles just so a certain automobile cover can be used.
With all that being said, there exists a unfulfilled need for an improved automobile cover that addresses the various disadvantages inherent to automobile covers found in the prior art.